wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
BC healing equipment (mail)
This page needs help. Please link any gear that you come across that will be helpful for Healing shamans. Please follow the format of the Pre-BC healing gear article. Remember also that the BC healing equipment (cloth) and BC healing equipment (leather) lists are open to mail-wearers. For socketed items, the general recommendation would be for (+18 healing), (+9 healing, +2 mp5), (+9 healing, +4 int), or (+2 mp5, +4 int). Epic gems would include (+11 healing, +2 mp5) and (+11 healing, +4 intellect). Head * http://www.thotbott.com/i27759 (Nagrand Quest) (45 sta/68 healing/12 mp5) * http://www.thotbott.com/i27759 (The Underbog - Heroic - Ghaz'an, 12%) (30 sta/35 int/73 healing/9 mp5) * http://www.thotbott.com/i28583 (Karazhan - Opera, 14%) (36 sta/36 int/+24 crit/42 heal,spell dmg) * http://www.thotbott.com/i29028 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar, 25%) (24 sta/37 int/1+M socket/73 heal/6 mp5) * http://www.thotbott.com/?i=29729 (Crafted) (19 sta/31 int/81 heal/14 mp5) * http://www.thotbott.com/?i=30728 (Shadowmoon, Doomwalker raid boss, 9%) (24 int/3 sockets/104 heal, 7 mp5) * Consider Cloth: http://www.thotbott.com/?i=24264 (Crafted) (15 sta/19 int/3 sockets/79 heal/11 mp5) Enchants: Glyph of Renewal (Thrallmar/Honor Hold Revered) (35 healing, 7 mp5), Zul'gurub (15 int/13 spellpower) Neck Shoulders * http://thottbot.com/i31314 (Quest) (16 sta/16 int/33 spellpower) * http://thottbot.com/i30286 (Quest) (12 sta/9 int/26 spellpower/23 spellcrit) * (22 sta/24 int/13 mp5) * (with 2x Royal Nightseye: 18 sta/23 int/23 spellpower/18 healing/10 mp5) * http://thottbot.com/i27454 (Hellfire Ramparts - Heroic - Nazan) (23 sta/25 int/29 spellpower/18 spellcrit) * http://thottbot.com/i27826 (Mana Tombs - Heroic - Tavarok, 10%) (22 sta/25 int/51 healing/8 mp5) * http://thottbot.com/i28631 (Karazhan - Curator, 21%) (24 sta/26 int/59 healing/7 mp5) * http://thottbot.com/i29031 (Karazhan - Curator, 25%) (27 sta/28 int/2 sockets/59 healing/1 mp5) * http://thottbot.com/i30097 (Serpentshrine Cavern - Leotheras) (13 sta/29 int/2 sockets/69 healing/4 mp5) * http://thottbot.com/i30168 (Tier 5) (19 sta/25 int/2 sockets/71 healing/6 mp5) Enchant: Aldor (29 healing or 33 healing/4 mp5) or Scryer (5 mp5 or 22 healing/6 mp5) Back (identical to BC healing equipment (cloth)) Chest * (Quest) (25 sta/26 int/18 spellcrit/30 spellpower) * (crafted) (36 sta/29 spellpower/10 mp5) * (Hellfire Ramparts Quest) (21 sta/15 int/44 spellpower/6 mp5) * (Nagrand Quest) (31 sta/20 int/25 spellpower/8 mp5) * (The Arcatraz - Harbinger Skyriss) (28 sta/22 int/3 sockets/10 spellhit/41 spellpower/4 mp5) * (Netherstorm Quest) (31 sta/21 int/88 healing/8 mp5) * (Shadow Labrytinth - Murmur) (28 sta/30 int/68 healing/10 mp5) * (Crafted) (92 healing/16 mp5) * (Karazhan - Nethesprite) (34 sta/37 int/77 healing/10 mp5) * (Magtheridon's Lair - Magtheridon) (30 sta/30 int/3 sockets/57 healing/9 mp5) * (The Eye - Al'ar) (31 sta/34 int/73 healing/8 mp5) * (Tier 5) (24 sta/33 int/3 sockets/66 healing/14 spellcrit/9 mp5) Enchant: Restore Mana Prime (+6 mp5) Wrist * (Crafted - requires Dragonscale Leatherworking) (12 sta/12 int/1 socket/15 spellcrit/18 spellpower/6 mp5) * (Blood Furnace Heroic - Keli'dan, 10%) (18 sta/19 int/17 spellcrit/22 spellpower) * (Black Morass) (15 sta/18 int/37 healing/6 mp5) * (Karazhan - Attumen, 12%) (16 sta/18 int/42 healing/6 mp5) * (Serpentshrine Cavern - Hydross) (with Dazzling Talasite: 12 sta/26 int/55 healing/3 mp5) Enchant: Superior Healing (30 healing) or Mana Prime (6 mp5) Gloves * (Steamvault - Kalithresh) (22 sta/26 int/29 spellpower/7 mp5) * (Durnholde - Skarloc) (with 2x Royal Nightseye: 22 sta/16 int/19 spellpower/18 healing/10 mp5) * (Steamvault - Kalithresh) (24 sta/25 int/55 healing/7 mp5) * (Karazhan - Curator) (24 sta/25 int/59 healing/8 mp5) * (Tier 5) (31 sta/31 int/70 healing/5 mp5/14 spellcrit) * (Karazhan - Maiden) (with Dazzling Talasite and Royal Nightseye: 22 sta/25 int/64 healing/9 mp5) Enchant: Major Healing (35 healing) Waist * (leather) (Arcatraz) (18 sta/24 int/21 spi/53 healing) * (leather) (Karazhan - Illhoof) (21 sta/27 int/14 spi/59 healing/5 mp5) * (Quest, Durnholde) (with 2x Royal Nightsye: 19 sta/21 int/18 healing/16 mp5) * / (PvP) (30 sta/21 int/21 resilience/55 healing/6 mp5) * (Mana Tombs - Heroic) (18 sta/26 int/53 healing/8 mp5) * (Serpentshrine Cavern) (with Dazzling Talasite and Royal Nightseye: 21 sta/24 int/55 healing/5 mp5/22 spellcrit) * (Karazhan - Moroes) (22 sta/26 int/55 healing/8 mp5) Legs * (Hellfire Ramparts - Heroic) (36 sta/34 int/84 healing) * (cloth) (Sethekk Halls) (25 sta/33 int/18 spi/73 healing/7 mp5) * (Mechanar) (24 sta/32 int/40 healing/10 mp5) * (Karazhan - Opera) (with 3x Royal Nightseye: 19 sta/26 int/20 spi/100 healing/6 mp5) - notice off-color socket strategy * (Karazhan - Chess Event) (with 2x Dazzling Talasite and Royal Nightseye: 30 sta/40 int/88 healing/4 mp5) * (Gruul) (36 ta/36 int/84 healing/10 mp5) * (Tier 5) (with Royal Nightseye: 42 sta/42 int/105 healing/10 mp5) * (cloth) (crafted) (with Dazzling Talasite and 2x Royal Nightseye: 21 sta/29 int/80 healing/17 mp5) (synergy bonus with Whitemend Hood of +10% intellect to healing) * (cloth) (Doomwalker) (with Dazzling Talasite and 2x Royal Nightseye: 9 sta/12 int/128 healing/17 mp5) Enchant: Silver Spellthread (46 healing/12 sta) or Golden Spellthread (51 healing/19 sta) Feet * (cloth) (Shattered Halls) (22 sta/25 int/55 healing/6 mp5) * (Quest) (with 2x Royal Nightseye: 25 sta/25 int/3 spellcrit/18 healing/14 mp5) * (Slave Pens - Heroic) (19 sta/24 int/55 healing/8 mp5) * (leather) (Karazhan - Chess) (with 2x Luminous Noble Topaz: 21 sta/32 int/14 spi/73 healing) - also viable with 2x Royal Nightseye * (cloth) (Karazhan - Aran) (21 sta/22 int/21 spi/53 healing/7 mp5) * (Slave Pens - Heroic) (19 sta/24 int/55 healing/8 mp5) * (Serpentshrine Cavern) (21 sta/23 int/44 healing/14 mp5) Enchant: Vitality (4 mp5, 4 health/5) Rings Trinkets Weapon (2H) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58381 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58743 (Netherstorm - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59126 (Shadowmoon - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57361 (Auchenai Crypts - Maladaar, 13.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59600 (Steamvault - Steamrigger, 15.3%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59593 (Black Morass - Temporus, 14.4%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54562 (The Scryers - Revered Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60331 (Karazhan - Nightbane) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60247 (Doom Lord Kazzak) * http://www.thottbot.com/i28782 (Magtheridon's Lair - Magtheridon) Weapon (1H) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59661 (The Shattered Halls - Kargath, 7.8%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59296 (The Botanica - Thorngrin, 18.1%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59576 (The Mechanar - Capacitus, 9.7%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60184 (Old Hillsbrad (heroic mode) - Captain Skarloc) * http://www.thottbot.com/i31304 (BoE World Drop) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59883 (World Drop) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60344 (Shadow Labyrinth (heroic mode) - Murmur) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=54838 (The Sha'tar - Exalted Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59682 (Karazhan - Maiden of Virtue) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=58981 (Blacksmithing BoE) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59879 (Karazhan - Prince Malchezaar) Shields Offhand * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=57775 (Terokkar Forest - Quest) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60059 (Slave Pens (heroic mode) - Quagmirren, 10.0%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59671 (Old Hillsbrad (heroic mode) - Lieutenant Drake) * http://www.thottbot.com/i28387 (Arcatraz - Dalliah the Doomsayer, 11.2%) * http://www.thottbot.com/i27477 (Ramparts (heroic mode) - Omor the Unscarred, ~5%) * http://www.thottbot.com/i31493 (Shadowoon Valley - Quest http://www.thottbot.com/?qu=10804) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55070 (Vendor, Badge of Justice Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=55147 (Cenarion Expedition - Exalted Reward) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=59749 (Karazhan - Moroes, 5.1%) * http://www.thottbot.com/?i=60050 (Karazhan - Shade of Aran) Relics * Totem of the Third Wind (PvP) * Totem of the Thunderhead (Underbog) * Totem of the Plains (quest) * Totem of the Maelstrom (Serpentshrine Cavern, random drop) * Totem of Spontaneous Regrowth (Slave Pens (heroic)) * Totem of Healing Rains (Karazhan - Maiden) Category:Equipment Category:Shamans Category:Gear guides